Hot 'N Cold
by Mrz.Cullen
Summary: ¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes, pueden ser tan iguales? Esa es la pregunta que me tortura la cabeza. Es decir…lo que sentía no era amor ¿O si? ¡No!Por Dios somos algo así como primos –TH Super OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hot 'n Cold**

**¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes, pueden ser tan iguales? Esa es la pregunta que me tortura la cabeza. Es decir…****lo que sentía no era amor ¿O si? Por Dios somos algo así como primos –TH Un poco de OOC.**

-Bella…deberías probarte este vestido.- El baile. Genial. Yo no estoy para bailes ni nada, los odio, si no fuera por Rose y Alice no iría, pero en fin.

-Chicas la verdad es que no creo que valla.

-No seas tonta Bells.

-Yo odio los bailes.

-Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar.

-Si, si lo se, me caeré como siempre lo hago.- Estallaron en risas, pero a mi no me parecía muy cómico era lo que terminaría pasando.

-Vamos un poco mas de confianza.

-Ustedes lo dicen por que tienen a alguien quien las acompañen.

-¿Qué hay de ese chico?

-¿Cuál?

-Edward Cullen.- ¡Oh santo Dios, se me olvido! Se supone que hoy lo recojo del aeropuerto.

-Es casi como mi primo.

-¿Cómo que casi?

-Es adoptado.

-Dile que te acompañe.

-No lo conozco.

-Se puede conocer a una persona en menos de tres horas.-

-Eso lo dices tú, Allie

En menos de dos horas, mi primo llegaba a Forks, el era de una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra, era mi primo aunque no tanto. Nunca lo conocí, solo espero llevarme bien con él.

Después de la tortura de las compras, me fui directo al aeropuerto y me apoye en unas de las columnas de este. No pensaba agarrar un cartel que diga Edward Cullen. Sería no se, raro.

De pronto un chico de cabellos cobrizos, ojos esmeraldas y un cuerpo bien formado se acercó a mí.

-¿Tu eres Bella?

-Si ¿Y tu?

-Edward, tu primo.- Es todo un Dios griego. ¡Basta Bella es tu primo!

-Bueno, vamos a mi auto.- Mi viejo pero confiable auto, era un chevy muy viejo. Llegamos y puse las maletas en el asiento de atrás. El se subió en el asiento del copiloto y yo arranque el carro.

-¿Así que este es tu auto?

-Si.

-Es demasiado viejo

-¿Cómo es tu auto?- Traté de preguntar, con la poca amabilidad que me quedaba.

-Es un volvo c70.- Contesto con algo…bueno algo no, bastante arrogancia. Estúpido conductor de un flamante volvo.

-Ah que bien.- Me traté de concentrar lo más posible en la carretera. No puedo creer que tenga que vivir bajo el mismo techo con el, por dos meses.

-¿Puedes conducir un poco mas rápido?

-Mira, niño bonito si no te gusta como manejo, ni mi auto, te advierto que puedes irte a buscar un taxi.

-Bueno, si tú quieres.- Me repetí a mi misma que si no lo llevaba yo a casa, mis padres se enojarían mucho conmigo. Maldito primo.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a casa. El, después de saludar se fue a la habitación de huéspedes y yo a mi cuarto. Me puse a pensar cuanto tiempo tengo que aguantar con el, hasta hice todo un calculo especifico.

Me desperté, demasiado tarde y si no me apuraba no llegaría al instituto. Cogí todas mis cosas y me fui corriendo al baño, pero en el trayecto se cayeron mi shampoo, así que pare para recogerlo, cuando me volví a levantar el baño estaba ocupado. Edward.

Bueno, tuvo suerte supongo que tengo que esperarlo es lo justo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y Edward no salía del baño.

-¡Edward, sal ahora mismo! ¡Eres peor que una chica! ¡Nadie se demora como tu, sal de una vez, tengo que ir al instituto!- La puerta del baño se abrió…

-Bella, querida ¿Por qué gritas? – ¡No lo creo!

-¿Mamá?

-Si, hija, Edward se fue al instituto hace ya veinte minutos.

-¿Y no me despertó?

-Le dije que lo hiciera, de repente se olvidó.- Maldito traidor. Cuando lo vea lo mato, no me importa que mi familia este de por medio, me las va a pagar.

_**Hola chicas, ¿Si les digo que esta historia la acabo de inventar, escuchando Hot 'n Cold, me creerían? En fin…espero que les halla gustado…y si no, compréndanme fue una historia de último minuto. Tenía que escribir algo. **_

_**Besos estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen**_

_**PD.. Déjenme reviews please :)**_


	2. You yes then you're no

**You yes then you're no.**

**_Bella pov_**

Salía para el instituto pero el carro no prendía y no pensaba usar el otro, no quería, es decir era demasiado ostentoso. Pero si no hay mas remedio…mi otro carro fue de la madrastra de Edward, claro que aún no lo habían adoptado. Era un lamborghini negro, mi me gustaba mucho pero era demasiado ostentoso por otra parte, veamos que dice Edward de este bebé.

Llegué al instituto y todo el mundo me estaba mirando, por suerte el carro tenía lunas polarizadas. ¡No! El único espacio libre es al costado de un Volvo c70, Edward me había dicho que había mandado a pedir su carro, supongo que ese es.

Baje del auto y traté de empujar la puerta, pero luego recordé que se abren para arriba, salí del auto y todos se quedaron demasiados sorprendidos, hasta el mismo Edward.

Yo por mi parte hice como si nada hubiera pasado y me dirigí a clases pero antes debía hacer algo.

Caminé hacia Edward y muy cerca de su oreja susurré:

_-Edward, cierra la boca, habitantes no deseados pueden entrar.-_ Luego solté una sonrisa, y me fui.

Este día es genial, ya conseguí mi tan ansiada venganza. Llegué al salón; Rose y Alice ya me habían guardado un sitio.

-Bella, ¿Haz visto al chico nuevo?- Allie me dijo como si estuviera dispuesta a cambiar de pareja para el baile.

-Esta…- esa fue Rose.

-¿Uno de cabellos cobrizos, bien formado, no tan musculoso y hermosos ojos esmeraldas?

-Si, el- Respondieron al unísono.

-Bueno, creo que ya conocieron a mi primo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿El es?- Dijo Alice, un tanto avergonzada.

-Sí.

-Bella, Lamentamos haber pensado así de tu primo.

-¿Qué han pensado de mi primo?

-Nada, nada olvídalo.

-Más les vale que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando.

Luego el profesor entró y no nos volvimos a hablar en toda la clase.

**Edward Pov**

No, puedo creer que ese sea el otro auto de Bella, deja a mi carro en el piso. Ahora me toca biología y espero que no me toque con ella, pero en fin soy muy bueno en esa materia, así ella no me hará quedar mal.

Entré al salón y coincidentemente el único sitio libre era al costado de Bella.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – Esme siempre me había dicho que mostrara modales y si bien no lo hice cuando conocí a Bella, era momento de hacerlo.

-Supongo.

-Oye, lindo auto.- Entonces noté que se le formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Lamento no haberte despertado esta mañana, se me pasó.

-No te preocupes, tú eres la razón por la que traje el otro carro.- ¡Maldición! Quería seguir hablando con Bella pero el profesor llegó. Y nos mandó unas pruebas de mitosis.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño.- Dije eso por que vi la cara de pesadez de Bella.

-¿Estas insinuando que no se?

-No, es solo que tienes una cara.

-Solo estoy aburrida, ya he hecho esto.

-No tienes por que avergonzarte si no sabes.

-¡Si se Edward!

-Esta bien.- Y rodé los ojos, no tenia por que portarse así, solo estaba sugiriendo algo.

-Dios, eres insoportable.

-Tú exactamente no eres un ángel.

-Al menos se comportarme.

-No quiero discutir contigo Bella.

Entonces dejé que ella hiciera lo que quisiera y claro yo ayude en lo que podía o al menos en lo que ella me dejaba.

-Por eso no tienes novio.- Volteé a verla y me mandó una mirada asesina, me arrepentí desde lo mas profundo de habérselo dicho.

-Sabes creo que la película con que te identificas es virgen a los cuarenta.- ¿Qué se supone que esta insinuando?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Bella.

-Como tú tampoco lo haces…

-Gracias por reconocerlo.

-Si el sarcasmo te golpea en la cabeza, no lo reconoces.

-¡BASTA, CULLEN, SWAN A DETENCIÓN!-En mi vida me había ganado una detención.

-Gracias, prima

-De nada, por algo somos familia ¿No?

-En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad…

-No estamos casados. Gracias al cielo.

-Tu me haces acordar a esas señoras solteronas que nunca se casan ni tienen hijos y solo tienen gatos.

-¡Ay que lindo!

-Gracias, así soy.

-Fue sarcasmo.

-¡Como se nota el amor de familia!

-Si, somos únicos.

-Es que una solterona y alguien como yo no se repiten.

-Tú eres el señor modestia.

-Y tu miss simpatía.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, gracias por sus reviews…**__**ay como se nota el amor familiar entre estos chicos…bueno el siguiente cap se pone buenísimo, créanme**_

_**Pónganme reviews please**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale **_

_**Cullen**_


	3. Someone call the doctor gotta case of

**Someone call the ****doctor, got a case of a lot BIPOLAR.**

**Edward pov**

Estábamos yendo a detención y miss simpatía estaba con una cara de asesina, así que mejor no le digo nada. Entramos al salón y ella se sentó en la carpeta de al fondo, sacó un cuaderno y se puso a escribir, yo me senté en otro extremo.

Me encontré con Emmett y Jasper, los había conocido en mi primera clase y eran muy agradables.

-Hola chicos

-Hola, Eddie.

-No me llames así, Emmett.

-Es que así te llaman las chicas.

-Solo Jessica.- Dijo Jasper en mi defensa.

-Gracias, Jasper.

-Oye ¿Conoces a Isabella Swan?

-Si, pero solo de vista ¿Por qué?

-Es que ella nunca ha tenido novio, al menos no del instituto.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿Te gusta apostar Edward?

-Si, Emmett.

-¿Apostarías lo que fuera?

-Si

-Entonces ¿De todas maneras vas a aceptar mi apuesta?

-Claro.

-Te apuesto que no puedes conquistar a Bella, y si lo haces que no duras con ella mas de un mes.

-La verdad es que no se Emmett puede ser complicado.- ¡No puedo ella es mi prima!

-Muy tarde ya aceptaste.- ¡Maldición! ¿Como se supone que conquisto a mi prima?

-Esta bien

La detención termino y yo me estaba pensando en como conquistar a mi prima…o tal vez no tenga que hacerlo, solo le daría pequeñas demostraciones de afecto cuando Emmett y Jasper me vieran con ella.

.-.--..--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.---.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-------.--.-.-.--.-

Llegue a casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto, me bañe y como ya iba a dormir, solo me quede en boxers y puse una canción de My Chemical Romance a todo volumen; como mis tíos no estaban en casa a nadie le importaría.

**Bella pov**

Estaba haciendo los deberes, muy tranquila en mi habitación y el señor modestia puso Teenagers de My Chemical Romance a todo volumen. Salí de mi cuarto y me fui al de Edward. Abrí la puerta y Edward estaba en boxers, tirado en su cama mirando al techo, me quede embobada viéndolo un buen rato.

-¿No te han enseñado a tocar?

-Bajé por que tú tienes tu música a todo volumen como si fuera tu casa, además hay algunos que si hacemos tareas.

-¿Quién dice que yo no las hago?

-Es solo que parece que ves el techo como si te fuera a decir algo.

-Que graciosa.

-Nunca dije que no lo fuera.- Me fui del cuarto, no sin antes bajar el volumen de su equipo, pero el lo volvió a subir.

Terminé mis tareas y no tenía nada de hambre, así que me fui a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Me desperté a las seis y media, me quedaba exactamente una hora con veinte minutos y Edward no se había despertado, así que fui a despertarlo.

Entré a su cuarto y lo moví un poquito, pero no se despertaba.

-¡Edward!- Nada, plan B.

-¡Edward, quiero decirte que me gustas mucho y…!

-Bella, tu también me gustas.- ¿¡Que?!

-Listo, te levante ahora no me siento culpable, te veo abajo.

-Oye, lo decía en broma.

-Yo igual.

Edward se sonrojo un poco y después de que salí de se cuarto, casi me da un ataque de risa, luego me fui a bañar.

**Edward pov**

¡Maldito subconsciente! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre decir eso?!Lo mejor para calmarme será darme una ducha.

**Bella pov**

Salí del baño y me puse unas converse, un polo rosa y unos jeans negros. Fui a la cocina y Edward ya estaba allí, vestido con una espectacular camisa azul, que le resaltaba los músculos de su cuerpo, unos jeans y unas zapatillas converse, también.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi odioso primo?- El solo sonrío como nunca lo había visto, era una sonrisa realmente hermosa.

-Solo trato de ser amable.

-Si tú lo dices….

Edward me sirvió el desayuno y se sentó al costado mío.

-Esta delicioso, Edward.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar?

-Esme me enseño y no fue fácil, ¿Tú cocinas?

-Si, pero estoy segura que ningún plato me saldrá igual que los tuyos.-No se por que pero el esta demasiado amable.- Ya, Edward ¿Puedes decirme de una vez que quieres?

-Solo soy amable.

-Por favor se serio.

-Esta bien… ¿Puedo usar tu Lamborghini?

-¿Puedo usar tu Volvo?

-Trato.- Entonces nos intercambiamos de llaves.

-¿Sabes? Podías haberte ahorrado esto, igual te lo hubiera prestado a cambio de tu Volvo.

-Lo quería hacer de todas maneras.

-Por eso eres el señor modestia, solo querías lucirte en tus artes culinarias.

-Como digas.

-Oye, en el instituto, no nos conocemos ¿Entendiste?

-Claro.

Yo me dirigí al Volvo y estaba hecho un anís, el Lamborghini también, pues casi nunca lo usaba. Arranque y pise el acelerador al máximo.

Obviamente llegue mas rápido de lo que pensaba y mi Lamborghini llego justo después que yo.

**Edward pov**

Me estacioné al lado de mi Volvo, en la entrada divise que Emmett y Jasper estaban ahí con sus enamoradas. Era hora de la función.

-¡Bella!

-Se supone que en el instituto no nos conocemos.

-Si lo se es que…quiero un abrazo.- Entonces abracé inmediatamente a Bella, ella trato de empujarme para atrás pero no podía, hundí mi cara en sus cabellos y ella no hizo nada se quedo estática. Levante mi rostro otra vez y ya se habían ido. Solté a Bella.

-Voy a tener que desinfectar mi ropa después de esto.

-Tu tienes un serio problema de bipolaridad ¿Lo sabes?

-Shh. Tú y yo no nos conocemos.

-¡Raro!- murmuró entre dientes.

* * *

**Hola chicas, gracias por sus reviews…en fin ayy Dios Edward como se mete en esas cosas. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besotes estilo Edward**

**Abrazos**

**Ale**

**Cullen.**


	4. I should Know that u r not good for me

Apuesta

Bella pov

"_Cuando el día empieza mal, no puede ponerse peor" _¿Qué si alguna vez había escuchado eso? Si miles ¿Es verdad? ¡Claro que no! Cuando el día empieza mal, se pone peor.

Caminando hacía el instituto, me encontré con la pero persona que en este momento quería ver, Lauren.

-¡Swan!-Dijo en un tono antipático y acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué deseas?- Dije tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible.

-Una…apuesta

-No, no estoy de humor para eso.

-Claro ¿No decía yo? Es obvio que no tienes las agallas para esto

-¿Cuál es la apuesta?

-Bueno ¿Haz visto al bombón nuevo del instituto?

-¿Podrías ser más específica?

-Edward Cullen. —Por favor pensé que ella, al menos tendría mejores gustos.

-¿Qué hay con el?

-La apuesta es, que no lo puedes conquistar en menos de tres meses.- ¿Acaso esta mujer estaba loca?—Si sabía que esa probablemente sería tu respuesta.- Debió ver algo en mi cara como para que me dijera eso.

-Si acepto.- "¿Bella que estas haciendo?" Me gritó la conciencia.

-Si yo gano, serás mi empleada personal.

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Haré lo que sea

-¿Hecho?

-Hecho.- Dicho esto me dirigí a mi clase con paso triunfal. ¿Por Dios, que he hecho? Esto no esta pasando, soy una estupida ¿Cómo pude hacer eso?

Me estuve atormentando toda la clase con eso, ¿Y ahora como se supone que lo conquisto?

Al final de la clase, me estaba esperando Edward junto con Emmett y Jasper.

-Hola Bella.- Saludo cordialmente Jasper.

-Hola, torpecilla.- A Emmett le encantaba hacerme sobrenombres sobre mi torpeza, el de la semana es torpecilla.

-Hola, osito Emmy.- Era como Rose le decía a Emmett. Jasper y Edward comenzaron a reírse.

-Oh yo no me reiría tanto, pastelito de vainilla.- Ese era el apodo de Jasper, que Alice le había puesto. Esta vez, Emmett y Edward se comenzaron a reír.

-Hola Bella.- Saludó Edward, después de reírse.

-Hola…-Me llevé un dedo a la barbilla, como pensando su nombre.- ¿Edwin, verdad?- A Edward en sus ojos brillaron la ira. —Lo siento, ya me acordé era Edward, tu eres ese chico raro, que se acercó sin ningún motivo a abrazarme ¿No?—Edward estaba muy, pero muy molesto.

Estiré mi mano y dije:

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan, pero por favor dime Bella.- A Jasper y Emmett ya le estaban saliendo lagrimas de la risa; no espere a que se calmaran y me fui; no sin antes despedirme de todos, incluso de Edward, que daba miedo.

¿Mi siguiente clase? Biología, si me toca con Edward; encima era mi compañero.

Me senté y el llego un instante después que yo. Toda la clase se la paso con una miradita…

Cuando tocó el timbre, el salió y se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta; saqué mis cosas y me fui de la clase; pero un brazo níveo me detuvo.

-Hoy almorzaras conmigo.- ¿Ya dije que es bipolar?

-Pero creí que me odiabas, por lo que hice.

-No te odio, me lo tenía merecido ¿Almuerzas conmigo?

-Bueno.- Fuimos a la cafetería y recibimos mirada de todo tipo, pero la que más me importo fue la de Lauren; que era entre desprecio y… ¿Aprecio? Ya me volví loca.

Cada uno se sirvió su comida; el un trozo de pizza, una cola y unas uvas, yo por mi parte no tenia hambre así que solo una manzana y una gaseosa.

Nos sentamos en una mesa bastante alejada de las demás y, por supuesto todas las miradas estaban en nuestras espaldas.

-Juguemos a las veinte preguntas. —Nunca había visto tal entusiasmo en Edward.

-¿Sabes? Tus cambios de actitud me asustan.

-¿Qué dices…jugamos?-El negó con la cabeza y sonrió con _esa_ sonrisa, la que me gusta.

-Si, pero que sean diez.

-De acuerdo…pero comienzas tu.

-Ok… ¿Cuántas relaciones haz tenido?—Reflexioné sobre lo que había dicho y me apresure en disculparme. —No tienes por que responderme, fue una imprudencia.

-No te preocupes, igual voy a contestar a tu pregunta. Cero relaciones.

-Vamos Edward, no le contaré a nadie, lo prometo.

-En serio Bella.

-Hum…Estoy sorprendida.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí.

-¿Novias?

-Solo dos. — ¡Ja! si, dos en su mundo.

-Ok ¿Música preferida?

-Clásica.- Me emocioné un poco cuando dijo eso; por fin algo en común.

-A mí también me gusta, pero solo escucho mis favoritos

-Al fin algo en común ¿No?

-Sí. —Entonces los dos sonreímos; para ese momento no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos uno del otro. Me erguí, bruscamente, el al principio pareció confundido y luego comprendió y se echo para atrás.

El timbré tocó y el se acercó peligrosamente a mí, puso su mano en mi nuca y sus labios…

* * *

_**Hola Chicas, bueno…mas vale tarde que nunca ¿Verdad? …**_

_**Soy mala por dejarlas en suspenso…muajaja…en fin …espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Bye**_

_**Besos estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale **_

_**Cullen**_


End file.
